


When We're Together

by aMantaRay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, being together makes them happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth are together, it seems like they can conquer anything. That includes dreams and nightmares.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 40





	When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the House of Hades currently...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dreams could be a good thing. They could also be a very terrifying experience. Especially for Demigods like Percy Jackson; more often than not, futures and warnings were provided through the odd experiences. 

On the other hand, the son of Poseidon himself could collapse into a deep sleep no matter where he was or what he was doing, despite the nightmares that would invade his unconscious thoughts. 

Most of the time. 

Sometimes. 

Occasionally, the fear of nightmares kept him up instead. 

At Camp Half-Blood, he lived alone in his cabin without any siblings to keep him company. Other than Tyson, of course, but the Cyclops was near Poseidon’s palace more often than not. _General of the Cyclops army…_ Percy smiled. That made him proud. Percy missed him, but he didn’t mind the quiet so much. 

Stretching out on his bunk, one arm behind his head, he could see the horn of the Minotaur hanging on the wall just above the bunk, pictures of himself and Annabeth, himself and Tyson, himself and his friends, Jason and Frank and Leo and Hazel and Piper and Nico too, his mother and Paul, Blackjack, even himself and his father on the small celebration of his birthday…

Percy sighed, touching the beads on the leather cord around his neck, eyes sliding shut. It was good to be home, to feel safe. No quests, no monsters. Just safe. But now that he _was_ safe, he didn’t want to dream, for fear of gaining _another_ quest. 

She didn’t knock before opening the door and stepping inside. 

Percy propped himself up slightly, looking over toward the sliver of moonlight. It was late. Nearly one in the morning. Way past curfew and breaking the rules. They would be _so_ in trouble if they were caught, but he smiled slightly at the silhouette of the demigod in the doorway. Daughter of Athena. “Hey. You okay?” She made him happy.

“Just couldn’t sleep,” Annabeth murmured, shutting the door softly behind her, starting forward. “You either?”

He pushed himself up to sit, making room for her. “Not really. I’m exhausted. I mean, I feel like I could sleep for weeks, I just…”

Annabeth sat, nodding. “The nightmares.” She kicked her shoes off.

Percy sighed, carefully wrapping an arm around her frame, pulling her close against his side. “Lucky us, huh?” He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her temple. “But, I figure I’ll fall asleep at some point. When I get tired enough.”

“I know what you mean,” She whispered, leaning heavily against him, eyes sliding shut. He was warm, comfortable; he smelled like the ocean’s breeze. Safe. Percy was safe. She was safe. Most importantly, they were together. She knew they could overcome anything as long as they were together. Suddenly the nightmares didn’t seem so scary anymore. She could rest for just a few moments, right?

The son of Poseidon couldn’t help his quiet laugh as Annabeth’s breathing deepened, her frame relaxing as the exhaustion took hold of her and pulled her under. He shifted, slipping his arm beneath her knees, fixing her to lay on his bunk, head on his pillow. He lowered himself down beside her, arm returning to rest behind his head.

He settled a kiss to her head, that troublemaker’s smile that his girlfriend loved finding its way onto his lips as she seemed to unconsciously curl toward his warmth. Percy fixed his arm around her, yawning widely as he relaxed. He felt much better now. 

Percy’s head fell to settle against hers, his sea green eyes sliding shut. Having her nearby...after everything they’d been through? No matter the situation, that’s all he needed. Percy had Annabeth, and Annabeth had Percy. He easily drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
